Catwoman 4
}} "Consecration' is the third and final issue of the ''Catwoman'' comic book limited series. It was written by Mindy Newell and penciled by J.J. Birch. Inks were provided by Michael Bair. Birch and Bair also provided the cover art illustrations for the series. Coloring was done by Adrienne Roy with lettering by Carrie Spiegle. The series was edited by Denny O'Neil. This issue was published with a May, 1989 cover-date and carries a cover price of $1.50 per copy (US). Synopsis At Bruzinsky's Theatre, the Gotham City Police Department investigates the scene where Stan the pimp fell to his death from the scaffolding above the stage. Det. George Flannery of Gotham Vice is certain that Stan had the nun Sister Magdalene with him, though she seems to be missing now. While trying to convince Captain Ethan Strunk of this, he is interrupted by young Holly Robinson, who gets too close to the captain's car for his liking. The captain forcefully yanks her away from the vehicle. Flannery and his partner recognize Holly as a friend of Selina Kyle, who is somehow mixed up in all of this. Still without evidence, Flannery tries to convince Strunk that Selina and the nun are sisters. High above the crime scene, Batman and Sister Magdalene watch from the rooftops. Magdalene isn't forthcoming with answers about the mysterious Catwoman who was at the scene. It worries Batman that Catwoman seems to have no care for the vulnerability that comes from playing so close to the edge. Magdalene coyly suggests that the reason he isn't simply going after her is that he is afraid of something. Batman responds that he is merely compiling facts. He takes her down to the police, while Catwoman watches from afar. Later, Selina visits the Immaculate Virgin Mission, and meets with her sister. She is surprised by Maggie's lack of outrage. The nun explains that while she was recovering, she had plenty of time to scream and curse, but now she has simply moved on. Selina believes that her sister's pain is the responsibility of Catwoman; of herself. She feels that the suit makes her stop caring about consequences; like Selina Kyle is dead. The women are interrupted by the voice of Holly. From the shadows, she begs Selina to promise to restrain herself. This makes Selina suspicious, but Maggie warns her not to let the cat out - to feel her real feelings. Holly steps out of the shadows to reveal that she has been badly beaten. Trying to remain calm, Selina embraces her friend, and asks who did it. Holly replies that it was Captain Strunk. Selina goes to Det. Flannery with her accusations against Captain Strunk. Flannery finds it hard to believe, but Selina challenges him to prove that even whores have rights, as he once told her. In response, Flannery explains that Captain Strunk is a man of such a good reputation that the idea that he might beat up a prostitute is beyond imagining. He admits that when Holly was climbing all over Strunk's car he may have got too rough with her. That night, Selina sneaks into Holly's room at the mission and steals back her catsuit, putting it on. Sister Magdalene catches her and assumes that Selina has chosen the cat over the woman. As Selina makes for the window, Magdalene demands to know what will become of Holly. Selina doesn't seem to care. Magdalene responds that her sister is a coward, and threatens to tell Flannery everything. Angrily, Selina hisses at Magdalene, and the nun is silenced. Looking her sister in the eyes, Magdalene asks whether she really feels safer in the costume. Slyly, Selina responds with her own question: does Maggie really feel safer in her nun costume? After Catwoman has gone, Batman appears behind Sister Magdalene and asks after Holly. At first, Magdalene is wary, but when she realizes that Batman is on the side of good, she explains that the girl is simply sleeping. At the mention of Strunk, Batman infers that the captain is supposedly responsible for the girl's injuries. He promises that he will bring Strunk to justice if he is responsible. Magdalene warns that Catwoman is already on her way to getting vengeance. At Captain Strunk's home, he takes out the garbage only to be surprised by Catwoman. She attacks him, but Batman appears, and knocks her whip from her hand with a Batarang that ricochets and knocks the captain unconscious. Batman warns that while Captain Strunk may be guilty of abusing Holly, nobody will defend a cop-killer. He deserves a jury of his peers. Catwoman doubts this, but Batman offers that Sister Magdalene will help, and Lt. Gordon will listen with an unbiased ear. Batman attempts to convince Catwoman to give up her costumed thievery, but the thrill is too great for her to give it up, and she feels a strong attraction for him. Batman responds that they will be at odds, because they are on opposite sides of the law. Frustratingly, she steals a kiss from him, and then claws his face. She claims the first round for herself, and then runs off. Back at the mission, Holly looks out over the city from her window, hoping to see Selina. Sister Magdalene calls to her to go to bed, because she will have to be going to school for the first time. Magdalene states that she misses her sister too, but that she will never come back. From a nearby rooftop, Catwoman listens and watches over her family. Appearances * Catwoman, Selina Kyle * Batman, Bruce Wayne * Holly Robinson * George Flannery * Maggie Kyle * Captain Ethan Strunk * Frank * Stan * Louise Strunk * Gotham City Police Department * Gotham City :* Bruzinsky's Theatre :* Immaculate Virgin Mission * Batarang * Batrope * Whip Notes & Trivia * Catwoman was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. * This issue shipped to retailers on March 23rd, 1989. * This issue is reprinted in the Catwoman: Her Sister's Keeper trade paperback. * J.J. Birch is a pseudonym for artist Joe Brozowski. * Stan the pimp appears as a corpse only in this issue. * This is the first appearance of Ethan Strunk, who is a captain in the Gotham City Police Department. * This is the first and only appearance to date of Louise Strunk, who is Ethan Strunk's wife. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * Category:Catwoman Vol 1 Category:1989/Comic issues Category:May, 1989/Comic issues Category:Dick Giordano/Executive editor Category:Mindy Newell/Writer Category:Joe Brozowski/Penciler Category:Michael Bair/Inker Category:Joe Brozowski/Cover artist Category:Michael Bair/Cover inker Category:Adrienne Roy/Colorist Category:Carrie Spiegle/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries